


How Did We Get So Tangled?

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU as hell.IDEK, bringing this off my LJ for reasons.





	1. Bleeding Love

To say that life was confusing for Isabelle was one huge understatement. She was taking as much time as she could to get downstairs where the other women were. She’d been trying to find a way to date them both, and it had worked well enough at first but now… now she had to decide and she knew whichever she picked, someone would be hurt… She wasn’t sure who was the more delicate and she really didn’t want to upset the balance. She also didn’t want to lose her friendships with the girls. 

She looked again at the two lists, lists with the pros and cons of dating each woman. How was she meant to decide between an English rose and a passionate and fiery Canadian girl? She had no idea. 

It would come down to what she felt when she was finally face to face with them. She was just glad she’d managed to find a suitably flattering but not teasing outfit. Of course, she wondered how she’d feel when she got there… she’d always found these kinds of choices nearly impossible…

She’d come downstairs to find the two women at either end of the room. It was clear that although they liked each other they also didn’t want to be too close as it could cause… problems… later. 

She glanced from Katie, her very own English rose, to Jodeyne, possibly Canada’s most passionate skater… Who could she let go without hurting? She knew they both had their flaws but she loved them both… 

She’d eventually chosen on pure instinct, going with who she thought needed her most. 

“I’m sorry Jodes…”

She’d muttered the words, not wanting to look at the woman, choosing instead to cross to Katie, finding that Katie’s silent sobs seemed to prove what she was thinking. 

She didn’t see Jodeyne leave and she didn’t realise what was happening until she heard the car screech to a stop. She’d looked up then, frightened…


	2. Safe Hands

Whilst Katie and Isabelle were on their way out of the house, someone else was already at the scene of the crash. Not many knew she even lived this far into town, and those who did rarely even saw her… today though, everything would change…

Isabelle had been half-way down the drive and she still hadn’t recognised the woman, recognising her only when she spoke in quiet tones, keeping Jodeyne exactly still. 

“Don’t move.”

The accent was light, but close enough to Katie’s to give Isabelle a clue who it was. Rosalinde Graham-Hughes rarely came out of her home. Enough had gone on between Rosa and Isabelle that they both knew why. The past was the past however and Isabelle knew better than to challenge it. She didn’t want to annoy the one woman who could possibly keep Jodeyne alive. 

Jodeyne looked pale, frighteningly so and Katie was the first to really react, pulling back and making her way back inside, Isabelle had given Jodeyne’s saviour a final look before she too re-entered the house. She knew Katie was already fragile, god only knew what would come next… 

Rosalinde had stayed completely calm, gently talking to Jodeyne in tones that had steadied many a frightened student when she’d been teaching, now it was used to calm someone who was already well on her way to falling into a coma. 

Rosalinde recognised the signs all too well and when Jodeyne reached up for her hand she took it, gently squeezing it. 

“It’ll be okay Jodeyne… Just stay with me…”

Inside Katie and Isabelle stood at the window watching, Isabelle’s arm tight around Katie’s waist as the smaller girl leant into her a little, needing the support. 

Nobody beyond Katie, Isabelle, Jodeyne and Rosalinde knew what it was Katie had been hiding and Isabelle now realised she’d have to keep a closer eye on her than she had done, she didn’t need to lose Katie now.


	3. What Comes Before... Part 1

Nobody had known Katie when she first moved to London, she would only make friends in the next year or so. She was young then, innocent and trusting in so many ways. She had been only 18 when she met her first boyfriend. 

He had not been a nice man to be around, he smoked, drank and often lashed out at Katie. She had never understood why and she didn’t need to. That much was down to him alone. 

She had left him when she was 19, moving to London when she was just 24. She had hidden herself but he’d found her so many times that London became her only hope. 

Katie had hidden herself well in London, only going out when she was sure it was safe. Then she got the job with an ice-dance TV show and she’d been broadcast to the nation. She was still young, still innocent and still incredibly beautiful… but she was also conflicted. 

She’d started having feelings for someone, someone she would end up with, although she hadn’t known that at the time. She had taken to silently harming herself when the stress became too much, hiding the wounds on her legs with thick skin-coloured tights. 

It was only when she’d met Isabelle at a local club that she had been found out. Jodeyne had known when they met, she had a colourful enough past herself and when Isabelle had introduced her good friend, Rosalinde, she had soon noticed what was happening. 

Isabelle had eventually picked Katie, but Katie’s state of mind was still fragile.


	4. What Comes Before... Part 2

Back then Isabelle hadn’t been with Jodeyne, she’d been with Rosalinde. They had got on perfectly until that night, Isabelle became completely enamoured with Jodeyne and Katie and Rosalinde decided it was best to let her go. 

Isabelle had stayed alone a little, giving Rosalinde enough time to develop friendships with Katie and Jodeyne, although she never really got very far with either of them, Katie was too shy and Jodeyne wanted more from the relationship. 

Of course, Isabelle had ended up dating both Jodeyne and Katie. She had chosen Katie, just as Rosalinde had chosen to walk away, entrusting Isabelle with their safety. 

She had withdrawn from them, hiding herself away and working on getting stronger at skating again. She had surprised everyone who knew her by passing the exams with flying colours. 

She still rarely left the house except to work, at least, until that day. The day Jodeyne left Isabelle’s side for good. 

Not one of them could predict what would happen next…


	5. Another Day...

The day after the accident was always going to be difficult. Katie and Isabelle had been silent, just enjoying the closeness they shared. Neither was ready to face what had gone on and they knew that even if they were, Jodeyne probably wasn’t ready to see them. 

Rosalinde had stayed at Jodeyne’s side last night and she was still there this morning. Despite a slight concussion and mild dizziness it seemed that she would be fine. The nurses were beginning to lower the drug levels and she knew that soon enough she’d be faced with a panicked woman. She had faced such things before as a young intern here but she had left to take up the skating show’s slack and she worked mainly as a skater or medic to the skaters, she could only hope that she still remembered the best ways to calm someone without needing to touch them, she didn’t doubt that Jodeyne would be in pain for a while. 

She had half-expected to be facing it alone and although she knew that was likely a good thing she also knew that she could end up needing to help Isabelle with calming Katie one day. She had no doubts that she could do it, she only hoped that what she thought was likely to happen didn’t. Isabelle, much as she had actually broken Rosalinde’s heart, still meant a lot to her and she wouldn’t have liked seeing Isabelle panicked or hurt. Of course, she knew she had to concentrate on Jodeyne for now. 

She had watched in silence, waiting for the woman to wake. She wasn’t going to rush her but she knew she’d need to stay close when she was finally awake. She knew she’d probably have to work fast to calm the woman and she wasn’t likely to risk not being there. 

Eventually she could see the woman was starting to wake, slowly. So slowly. All the same she moved to where she knew Jodeyne would be able to see her. 

For Jodeyne it was a weird experience. First all she could see was light and a few vague shapes… Slowly the world began to clear and gain edges. She’d not moved, waiting to see if she could until she could see clearly. She still didn’t recognise the woman by her bed, but she chose to speak, her voice strangely weak. 

“Where am I?”

“St. James’…”

The woman’s voice sounded strangely familiar and it took Jodeyne only a few moments to recognise who it was. Rosalinde. The woman had been there by her side when the ambulance came, she’d been holding her hand then… now it was empty. The emptiness left a strange feeling. She missed the feel of Rosalinde’s hand holding onto her own, she’d felt safe then, now she wasn’t so sure. 

“W… What happened?”

Rosalinde’s only answer was silence, she seemed to know that Jodeyne knew what had happened, she only moved to take and squeeze Jodeyne’s hand, reassuring warmth spreading from their joined hands. Safety at last. 

After so many years of being confused, closeted and then left by the one person she’d trusted it felt strangely right to be clinging tightly to Rosalinde. 

“Did you…”

“Stay the night… yes.”

“When can I leave?”

“Soon.”

She’d paused, silently shivering at the thought of going back to her tiny, and empty, flat. She hadn’t even realised she was silently crying until she felt Rosalinde’s free hand brush her cheek dry. 

“I can’t go back there… I can’t…”

“You’re coming home with me Jodeyne.”


	6. Friends Or Enemies?

People around her had been quiet when Rosalinde finally emerged from the room, she has simply smiled, acknowledging them with a silent regard but clearly not engaging anyone. She had only just received the panicked text and yet, she wasn’t rushing to get to the new drama, she’d walk and wait… hope things worked out. 

She’d found Isabelle in the waiting area, silently shaking. 

“What did you do this time?”

That had got her a reaction, the one she’d expected. Isabelle had been angry, raging at her and beating weakly at her until she finally cried, hiding her face against Rosalinde’s shoulder, sobbing silently. 

She had been still silent as they were at Katie’s side, watching as Rosalinde checked the girl over. She was silent, shaking and terrified. Rosalinde had known instantly what had happened and she spoke quietly. 

“She’s going to be in here for at least a week…”

She’d paused then added quietly. 

“You can stay with us… for a while.”

“Us?”

Ah, she’d picked up on it… well, at least now she’d know. 

“Jodeyne’s staying with me…”

“Why?”

Rosalinde sighed softly. 

“Why the hell do you think ‘Belle? She’s practically crippled thanks to you…”

“That wasn’t my fault…”

“You weren’t driving the car… but you broke her heart.”

“Rosa…”

“No! You were entirely selfish!”

“Rose…”

“Are you staying or not? I’ve got to get back to her…”

“Screw you!”

Rosalinde’s eyes had narrowed and she’d turned to walk silently away.


	7. The Perfect Sky Is Torn

The idea of leaving Isabelle alone was one that once would have caused Rosalinde to think about what she was doing, this time she didn’t. She wasn’t going to admit she was angry, but she was. 

Isabelle had always played with people’s feelings and now it was coming back to her in so many ways. Yes, she was sorry that Katie had done what she did, she knew Isabelle loved her but she could also see why Katie had done it. She had felt like she was second prize. 

Jodeyne had been silent when Rosalinde returned, quietly waiting for the fall-out. Nothing came. Rosalinde had waited until she was calm before she scooped Jodeyne from the bed, refusing the wheelchair and simply carrying the woman to her car. 

The drive home had been spent in silence and Jodeyne had made only a little noise as Rosalinde again lifted her, keeping her safely cradled close even as she unlocked the door. 

Neither of them had thought about the irony of what was happening as Jodeyne was carried into the house, Jodeyne simply too tired to care and Rosalinde simply wanting her safe. She had lowered Jodeyne to the bed, praying that one day she’d see the woman walk to her from the bed, but for now she was going to be fetching and carrying a lot. 

She’d been about to go back down to lock the door when someone knocked. She’d sighed and opened it, taking in the shaking women there before she spoke quietly. 

“Get inside, before you both freeze to death…”

She hadn’t thought to look out to the road, reacting only when she heard a car screech to a halt. 

“Not again.”

The words were quiet and she left the house door wide-open, heading down to the road. 

Lying there was someone she’d never thought she’d see again…


	8. When Your Body's Had Enough...

She’d found herself kneeling again, this time looking down at another friend, another someone she’d had to walk away from. Brianne was thin though, painfully so and although she knew Frankie would never have hurt the woman it seemed obvious someone had. 

“Bri… what on earth?”

The answer had been drowned by the wail of sirens and she’d stood back as the paramedics saw to it that Brianne was taken to hospital, her eyes combing the crowd before she turned away, only then spotting Frankie hovering far at the back of the crowd, visibly shaken. 

“Oi, you!” 

Her voice carried as she drew closer. 

“What the fuck Frankie?”

“She wanted to see you…”

“So you let her walk under a car?”

“She saved me…”


	9. More Than A Woman

Frankie had been refusing to go until she’d arranged for Jodeyne and Katie to stay with Isabelle, forcibly shoving the woman into the car and driving her to the hospital. 

“Just because you’re suddenly a chicken-shit doesn’t mean you can leave her to suffer alone.”

Frankie had given her a distinct look of pissed-anger and confusion before giving up and doing exactly what she was planning to do, going inside, Rosalinde soon following to check on them both. 

She’d held back a little and when she arrived it was to Frankie curled protectively around Brianne, looking like she’d never leave. All Rosalinde could hope was that, this time, Brianne was finally with someone who could look after her.


	10. The Love Shack

It had taken a week for Brianne to be allowed home and even then Frankie wasn’t sure she could handle looking after her alone. Rosalinde had sighed softly and let them stay, glad of the huge house she owned. So far she had all of one bedroom free, although she didn’t doubt that that too would be filled. She knew Alex was planning to move in with her, and knowing Alex she’d have one of the others in tow, either Maria or Nina, perhaps both. She still didn’t know how Alex had convinced them to share… but she guessed it helped that all 3 shared the one bed, not a single one got ignored either. 

It was within the week that Alex, Maria and Nina had moved in, taking the last bedroom. Frankie and Brianne were in the bedroom next door in a separate wing and Isabelle and Katie were in the same wing as Jodeyne and Rosalinde, also right next door. 

Although they all knew that they had had messy relationships not one had even considered what was going to happen next. Jodeyne had, surprisingly, been the one to make the move. Katie and Isabelle had moved in with Jodeyne and Rosalinde, their coupling becoming a four-way relationship. Soon enough Alex, Maria and Nina were also sharing the new, very large, bed. There was still enough room for a couple of people and as time passed the big group ended up with Brianne and Frankie joining them, each woman had a personal favourite but bed changes did happen and eventually they became one big unit. People within the unit married. 

Jodeyne and Rosalinde had been the first to marry, followed soon after by Katie and Isabelle, Brianne and Frankie had been the next set to marry and finally Maria and Nina had agreed to marry into a three-way relationship with Alex. 

Although they remained one big group they were still their own units too and this helped them stay together. 

Katie’s wounds had healed and she had finally begun to believe she was beautiful. Brianne and Jodeyne had healed up well and although they still were jumpy around cars they soon settled back into life.


End file.
